Zipp(ZIPE) Blackwater
by Kimonin
Summary: My first ever, Fan character for Invader Zim! Zipp (ZIPE) BlackWater, The "Doesn't care what other people think" kind of girl.


Invader Zipp! (ZIPE)  
  
After Invader Zin introduced me to Invader Zim, Im upsest! Well, I neeeeeddddd more. She brought over video cassette which I wish she had left, so then I could whatch them ALL! Over and over and over again!  
  
@_@must.. have.. Invader.. ZIM!!! O_O;;  
  
Anyway.  
  
I have created a fan Character, The lost Princess Invader from... What ever Zim's planets name is. (Tell me what it is!) Well, anyway,  
  
Princess Invader Zipp. Who was the only irkin(I think that's what their called) Princess, to not have size as a matter. Then The 2 RESENT high comanders, sent her to Earth. She crashed, and wasn't heard from again! 1 year later, Invader Zim arrives. Zipp doesn't know that Zim is an Irken, and Zim doesn't know that ZIPP is an Irkin! And since Zipp has learned so much about earth over the past year, She helps Zim with simple things that he doesn't understand. Like, Whats a mom?  
  
Woah. Writing to much. I'de better Get to the Story! ^_^;;  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1:Zipp BlackWater:The "Not caring what other people think" kind of girl.  
  
Zim stood there, Starring at the falling rain, He had delt with this before. He smiled, Remembering The time he had Water balloned the entire Country pretty much. He also had created a gluey like cover, just in case if this "rain" would happen again. He walked in, no stinging. He looked Impishly at Dib, who looked bewhildered that Zim was in the rain, and not in pain, like the last Insodent. Dib glared. Zim smiled, showing his jagged teath.  
  
"I'll get you zim"Dib said darkly, then smiled darkly too,"and how 'bout I show you what next is on my list."  
  
"What list?"Zim asked,  
  
"THIS ONE!" Dib pulled outy a scroll of paper, it rolled out, ending at Zims feet, which was 2 meters away from dibs hand.  
  
Then, A girl, with the same green color skin as of Zim's, walked up to the list, picked it up and started to read aloud,"1. Do the laundry, 2. Do the dishes,3. Clean room,4. Clean atomick blaster to elimanate Zim, the alien from who know's where land,5. Cuddle mister cuddles?"  
  
Everyone on the school yard stopped, and began to laugh. Dib turned Scarlet, The girl looked up at him, and raised an Eyebrow, she wasn't laughing, she just said simply,  
  
"Zim? Who in Mucurys name is Zim?"  
  
Dib pointed at The alien, Zim, Smiling evily,"Him!"  
  
The girl turned, she wore a blue sleevless turtle neck, and a outerspace black Dress, with glitter and nebula's on it, she had Short, bright blonde, straight hair, which brought out the Neon Red/Brown in her eyes.  
  
Her eye's widened,"He's not an alien you freak! He's a boy, the same evil substence from a snail, JUST like you are!"  
  
Gaz was listening, She giggled,"I like this one!" Gaz walked up to the girl, and put her arm around her and started to guide her away from the crowd forming,"look, are you knew here?"  
  
The girl looked at her and asked,"no, were YOU here, I was her last year!" The girl glared.  
  
Gaz's eyes widened,"Funny, I don't remember YOU being here!"  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Aw man!" Gaz moaned.  
  
~~~~(~~~~  
  
2 "Class…"Ms.bitter hissed,"Our very own, Zipp is here!" Ms.bitter curved over Zipp, frowned up to her,  
  
"Do you have mental issues? Or are you in the wrong building?"  
  
"JUST SIT!"Ms.bitter hissed loudly  
  
Zipp sat down inbetween Zim and Dib. Beads of black and white hung from where her ears should have been.  
  
Dib leaned over,"Whats with the "no ears" thing?"  
  
"ask Zim"She answered flatly,"He might have an answer to your pathetic questions."(did I tell you she still detests humans?)  
  
Dib glared at Zim,"Ask him? He's an alien!"  
  
Zipp glared somemore,"He is NOT an alien you Nobrain, Peaheaded, sulfer drinking idiot bee!" (bee's can destroy alien veciles, did you know that?)  
  
"Whats so bad about a bee?"  
  
Zipp leaned over,"they can destroy entire vehicles, Is has happened."  
  
"QUIET!" Ms.bitter slapped down a ruler on Zipps desk.  
  
"Take a chill pill lady, your tempers over the limet."Zipp said as though it were obvious.  
  
"You ALWAYS got on my nerves, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. And there's no stopping me now."Zipp paused, then before Ms.bitter got to saying anything,"Are those bags under your eyes? Or have you not been sleeping well latley."  
  
Every one in the class gasped acsept for Zim, who didn't know that was an insult.He just raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Whyz zzyzzou.."Ms bitter was already near her breaking point, then it broke when Zipp said the worst thing that any kid could say to Ms.bitter,  
  
"Icecream?" And she pulled out from no where, a large Icecream cone! O_O;;oO(riiiiiiight)  
  
"AHHH! TO THE PRINCABLE OFFICE!!!!"  
  
"Why?" Zipp began to lick the icecream cone, inosently.  
  
"I HATE SWEET THINGS!!!" Ms.bitter yelled out.  
  
"So THAT'S why your so bitter, and your NAME is bitter? You hate sweets, so you became MS. Bitter!Hello Ms.bitter, How may I help you today? Can I check for sweetness again?"Zipp stood on her desk, doing a drama clip of Ms.bitter,"Good, Ms.bitter! No sweetness! You should be bitter for the next 2000 years of you life!"  
  
Zims puples shrunk(if they could get any smaller!), Everyones puples shrunk as Ms.bitter grabbed Zipp in the back of the nack, digging her long fingernails into the Greeny skin of Zipp. She turned Zipp around,  
  
"How does THAT feel Ms. Sweetcup!!" Zipp just looked at Ms.bitter plankly,  
  
"It'a not Sweetcup, It's Zipp (ZIPE) Blackwater. Ive only been gone in 2 months and you have already forgotten My name!"  
  
Ms.bitter growled,"You little.." Then, Zipp stuck her toung out, pulled Ms.bitters grip away from the back of her neck, dropped to the ground and started to walk to the door.  
  
Dib and Zim stared, Ms.Bitter hissed loudly,  
  
"Where are YOU going!"  
  
The bell rang for home time.  
  
"Home."Was all Zipp simply said. 


End file.
